Seranium
by buddy6o
Summary: A young woman is found after her ship crashes. But she cant remember who she it but will she get the help she needs SpockXOC Suck at summary please give it a chance
1. Pain

My name is… hmm what is my name?

Also, where am I and how did I get here?

Why is it so dark?

Why do I have some weird pit in my stomach? Oh, I remember I am scared. Of what though

WAIT, it all coming back know. Well, not a lot. I was on a ship but not just any ship a starship. But it was a bad ship with bad people. I don't remember the why I deemed them as bad but I did. Then there was the feeling of falling out of midair then pain, horrible pain.

It was so bad I wanted nothing more than to die but of course I did not. Then, I hear footsteps walking towards me. I tried to open my eye but could not and I really did not want to. I just wanted to lay there and die. Finally, one of the voices spoke and said something to the effect of "Leave her there, she no good to us now." For some odd reason the voice horrified me.

What felt like years but was really only a few hours I hear new set footsteps. It sounds like 3 pair of footsteps and they are walking slowly and softly toward me. I don't think they know I'm there yet. "Damn it Jim! What the hell are we hear?" One of the pair of footsteps says. "Calm down Bones." Apparently the one that called Jim says "I just want to see what the crash site looks like and how long it been here." "It appears that the crashed happen around 3 to 4 hours ago, Captain." The last pair of footsteps says. "Thank you Spock I can always count on you." Jim says in a slight sarcastic tone in his voice. I want to cry out for help but I cannot, I can't even move I just have to lay there and hope they find me.

Finally, I manage to make some type of choking sound (Not really what I was going for but hey it something.). I can hear them stop but that all I hear before ever thing goes silent.

_**~ hope you guy like this. this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. and I would really like review and tell me what I can do to improve this  
also I hope Spock sounds like Spock he hard character to get right,  
**_


	2. Captain Stupid smirk face

I'm awake and the first thing I realize is that all the pain is gone. I mean I feel better the ever remember feeling before. I kind of want to just jump around and sing. I probably would have done that too if it was not for the feeling that I was being watch and I mean I feel like someone is staring, It kind of creepy.

I also realize that I have not opened my eyes. I know I can I just have a feeling that every time I and let someone know I was awake I got hurt. I understand that crazy because I don't even know what my name is or how old I'm or what day, month or year it is. Hell I don't even remember what I look like.

OK so now that I am done with my mini rant let's get back on subject. "So, Spock has are little cat ear friend awaken yet?" the voice I recognize as Jim says and I can tell by the way he said it he has a stupid smirk on his face. When he made me bring my ears back while I thought I have cat ears? Then I brought my ears forward in surprise when I realized I did COOL! See told you I did not even remember what I look like.

"It would appear so Captain, She is just merely pretending to still be sleeping."

"Really and how would you know that Mr. Spock?"

"While she has been sleeping her breathing has been a rather slow and steady. Now however, her breathing has accelerated slightly and her ears were moving when you were speaking earlier"

"Is that so, hmm I wonder why she won't show us that she awake considering that we know she is awake?"

That it they cannot talk about me that I am not there. I mean really they know I am awake so why don't they just say 'Hey it time to wake up' or some crap like that. So, now I'm angry and I can feel my ears go back angrily and I snap my eyes open and sit straight up. Of course I did not know captain stupid smirk face had move to hover over damn my face and I slammed right into his face his stupid face. Witch let me tell you that hurt really badly too. Can't you tell I am going to really like this guy?

"OW! You did that on purpose you jerk!" stupid smirk face yelled.

He sounded like a three year old child. I was going to reply with "Why on earth is your face hovering two inches above mine" but instead all that came out was a weird gargling sound. Good job too me. Aren't I just the world's best and fluent speaker? Now he is has a stupid goofy smile on his face witch now that I got my opens I finally get to see what he looks like. He has stupid golden hair, stupid blue eyes, and stupid golden shirt. What is he some stupid god. Anyway he just suddenly starts laughing at me what a jerk. Who laughs at someone who as of right now cannot speak?

Then suddenly I remember fear and pain not just physically but mental pain as well and not from the crash but from something else. And I become scared of him I mean really scared of him. I think he notices because he stop and look at me with a face of what concern? He reaches to touch my arm as in a comforting gesture but I jerk back because I am scared of him all of a sudden. He seems hurt by my reaction but I cannot help it. Finally, the other guy I think his name is Spock stands up from where he was sitting and says

"Captain, I think you should go get Dr. McCoy like he told you to do when she woke up."

I look over at him and he is for sure not the same exact species as the "Captain". But at the same time he does but with pointed ears and upright eyebrows. Not a single emotion displays on his face but for some odd reasons he make me feel a little more calm and less scared then I did a little while ago .

"Umm, yeah that a good idea. Spock you stay here I will be right back."

"Of course Captain."

Then Jim does something between a run and a skip out of the room. Then there were just two I think.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think **_


	3. awkward staring

Like I said now there are two of us and what worse I have to go to the bathroom. I would ask him if I was allowed to go to the bathroom but I know all I will get is some weird gurgling sound which will be completely awkward if there wasn't enough awkwardness now. Another reason is he staring at me again! Who stares that much? So I decide to play his game and stare right back at him. Go me making an awkward situation even more awkward by staring right into his eyes.

OK, so that was worst idea ever because now I am just completely lost in his dark brown eyes. There like a pool of chocolate and now I really got to look at I realize just how good looking he is. He has flawless pale skin with a slight green tint to it, beautiful black hair without a piece out-of-place. He is wearing a blue shirt that just tight enough to see the outline of every gorgeous muscle. Wait, did I just think that I don't even remember what I look like but I'm going around and checking other guy out.

Oh, that reminds me what do I look? So I remove my eyes from his and take a look at myself. I first look at my hand I have small slim fingers and medium size nails that painted blue. I must have done that a while ago because the paint coming off. My skin is pale but not sickly pale. I reach and grad a piece of my long chestnut-brown hair and brought it forward so I can see what it looks and feels like. It really soft, straight and there a few gold streaks in it. Then I look down to see what I am wearing and I notice it a type of hospital gown. I then noticed I also have a tail. I grab it and start to pet it for what reason I do not know. I remember I have ears reach up and grab them and just start to rub them for no clear reason.

The sounds of doors opening bring me back to my senses and I look to see Mr. Spock still staring at me (does he ever blink) and Captain Stupid smirk face swaggering in the room with another guy I assumed is Dr. McCoy who looks less than happy to be here.

"Alright, I'm Doctor McCoy of you can call me Bones if you prefer that" Bones says

"And I'm Captain James T. Kirk but you can call me Jim." Jim says with that stupid smirk on his face

"Oh, and this is Commander Spock" he says pointing at Spock. Spock replies with a nod. "So, what is your name, Ma'am?"

Does he not remember from the last time I tried to talk it did not go well. So all I do is shrug because I don't know my name and that the only way I know how to tell him that.

"Captain, I do not think she knows how to speak." Spock's cool calm and monotone voice speaks.

"Oh is that so, Miss?" Stupid idiot Jim says

So now I am so angry at him I cross my are over my chest and turn around so none of them can see my face and just stare at the wall monitor.

_**~ I hope you guys enjoy this. BTW don't think that I don't like Kirk because I do but I find him highly annoying some times **_


End file.
